1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers, and in particular to the web-based computer applications. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and system for generating dynamic web pages used to collect data from end-users.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the major problems associated with data management is an efficient mechanism to collect and validate data from various information providers. Without data availability and good data, the best analytical techniques in the world will fail to deliver the insight and value demanded by businesses. However, when data is not available electronically and input is needed from people who are geographically dispersed, many firms embark on implementing a custom data collection/retrieval system. That is, each collection/retrieval system is tailored for the requirements of the firm that is implementing it. Such a solution is unacceptable, as it adds excessive costs for development and maintenance of such “one off” solutions.